


霍比特人兄弟舅甥短篇译文合集

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: 详见各章节前的说明





	1. Below

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：filial  
> 分级：E  
> 配对：Fili/Kili  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/608665

狼狈地离开巨石后，他们第一时间找了个地方扎营安顿（奇力还是不太明白，巨鹰为什么把他们留在那种地方）。天色已晚，大家筋疲力尽，纷纷倒头大睡。只有奇力辗转反侧，无法入眠。

先是暴雨中的石巨人大战，然后在睡梦中陷落地窟。哥布林、兽人、大火、阿索格、索林、巨鹰，在这一连串可能致他们于死地的事件后，奇力办不到无忧无虑地入睡。

他深叹了一口气，手指轻轻拍打大腿，无法停止颤抖。身旁，菲力酣睡正香。奇力转头望向兄长，想着他差点就死了。

他不断地想着这个念头。想着菲力毫无生气地躺在悬崖底下，被哥布林撕碎，被阿索格亵渎，胡子上沾满鲜血，精心梳理的发辫黯淡无光。有那么一刻，这些画面仿佛变成了现实。他无法克制地抓住菲力的上衣摇晃，想要他的兄长活过来。

“停下，奇力。”菲力小声咕哝，脸孔在摇曳的火光下看起来红润、充满生气。奇力不敢停下。他飞快地坐起身，不顾兄长的抱怨，用力拽拉，急声催促：

“起来。”

“兽人？”菲力抓向佩剑，紧张地发问。营火另一边，索林猛然睁开眼。

“不，不是。”奇力捧住菲力的脸，没有回头，“继续睡吧，叔叔。”

索林叹了口气，摆手默许奇力拽着兄长离开营地。年轻人啊，他疲倦地想道。

一等离开火光能照到的地方，奇力用全身的力量将菲力拉向自己，急躁而又笨拙地撕扯衣物。

“什——”菲力的手很粗糙，但握紧奇力时却很温柔，“奇力，你怎么了？”

“需要你。”奇力颤抖着告诉他。

“小弟。”菲力拉近弟弟，用嘴唇、舌头和牙齿抚慰他的恐惧。

奇力又开始毫无章法地拉扯衣物，一把将菲力推倒在草地上，跨坐上去，用另一个吻吞下兄长的笑声。

“拜托。”他靠着菲力的胡子呢喃、请求，知道这能使他的兄长疯狂。当他向下挤压时，菲力沙哑地呻吟，坚硬的阴茎顶向他。

奇力终于扯掉了他们的裤子，把两根阴茎一起握进手中。菲力气息不稳，眼珠往后翻，奇力直接坐了上来，抓住他的肩膀艰难地上下移动。

“奇力，”菲力紧握拳头，声音粗嘎，“等等。”

“用力。”奇力带着凶猛的表情俯身咬住兄长编起来的胡子。菲力在他身下扭动，向上顶撞。四周充斥着他们的呻吟低吼和身体碰撞发出的声响。

他们没有也不可能坚持太久。伴随着一声低吟，菲力最后一次向上冲刺，迎来高潮。奇力盯着他涨红、生气勃勃的脸孔，握住自己的阴茎，紧跟着达到顶点。

身下是起伏的胸膛，背后则有一双温暖的手掌，奇力满心安慰，终于沉沉睡去。

 


	2. Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：flit_st_fanfic  
> 配对：Fili/Kili  
> 分级：T

“啊啊啊！”

Bofur和Nori窃笑。

“还在准备他。”Dwalin咧开嘴。

“还要！”

“第三根手指。”Dori转动眼珠。

“Fili，拜托，别逗我了！”

“准备进入，三……二……一。”粗嘎的哭喊声证明Nori没有数错。

他们听不见肉体碰撞的声音，但Kili的呻吟足以告诉所有人Fili什么时候抽离什么时候顶入。

Thorin突然举起手。当他曲下最后一根手指时，Kili开始用哭腔呢喃Fili的名字。结束。

“为什么你总是能精确地倒数五秒？”Bilbo惊奇地问。

“他们跟了我一辈子。你知不知道，他们以前更吵。”


	3. 无题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 配对：Fili/KIli  
> 分级：T

“你在吗，兄弟？”

“当然，兄弟。”

今晚没有营火，森林阴沉幽暗，树影憧憧，唯有些许星光做伴。与往常一样，菲力、奇力一起守夜。

菲力握住奇力的手，捏了三下。菲力也捏紧他的手回应。

“害怕吗，兄弟？”菲力轻声问。

“不怕。”

“看不到你的脸不等于我不知道你在撒谎。”菲力温和地责备道。

奇力叹了口气。“我只是……觉得离家好远。我们已经走了这么远，我……我不知道。”他不会跟别人承认这些。只有对着他的兄长，才能低声把它们说出口。

“我们总是离家很远，奇力。但我们没有走远，而是越来越近了。人类的道路、村庄不是我们的家。”

“我知道这些，兄弟。可除此以外我们一无所知。”

菲力拉近他的兄弟，粗糙的手指抚过对方脸孔，在额头上留下一吻。“一切都会好的。Thorin会带我们取得胜利。我们已经证明了我们是勇敢的战士，尤其是你。”他抚弄奇力的头发，又在脸颊上留下一个吻。

“我知道。”奇力点头，让菲力亲吻另一侧脸颊。“白天我很勇敢，不管在山里还是树林里，只要大家能看到我。可是晚上、只有一个人的时候，我害怕。”

“你永远不是一个人。”菲力托住他的脸。“我向你保证，兄弟，我们永远不分开。”

他们的嘴唇贴合到一起，清浅但真挚。奇力沿着菲力脖子亲吻，直到将脸孔埋入兄长的肩窝。

“想想埃鲁堡有多美。”菲力低语。

奇力笑了。“我梦到过那儿。我们终于要有家了。”

菲力又吻了吻他的兄弟，抽身站直。“有动静，快！”

他们追向声源，并向其他人发出警告，迎来又一个不眠之夜。


	4. 无题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 配对：Fili/Kili  
> 分级：M

“说吧。”索林的嗓音在他们之间沉重地落下。“什么东西这么有趣，让你们看丢了马？”

兄弟两交换眼神。“我们刚好看了下星星。”菲力的理由听得奇力背后一凉。

“看星星？你们是什么人，只会做白日梦的精灵？”索林低吼，“我给你们的命令是看马。”

“我们看了，大部分时候。我们还数了……只是一开始数错了。”

至少这点是真的。

“才十几匹马你们都数不好？”索林看起来越发恼火，不过奇力自觉干得不错。被菲力用嘴巴和手指前后夹攻时，要数清马匹真不是件容易事。每次他刚数上八，前方的吸吮和后方的戳刺总是让他不得不又回头从一数起。

“索林，我们非常非常抱歉，绝不会再犯了。”奇力感到菲力用手肘顶了顶他表示抗议。他没有理睬，考虑到发生的意外，他老哥期待的回报恐怕暂时遥遥无期了。都怪菲力，提出一边看马一边“看星星”的主意。自从离开夏尔后，他们都有点儿激动和焦躁，这是他们第一次有机会独处，菲力仅剩的那点耐心都在扯开奇力的裤腰时耗尽了。想到遥遥无期，奇力又缩了缩。或许手活还是可行的，一来那是奇力的强项，二来手活不需要盯着那话儿，他们可以一起数马。

索林意味深长地盯着兄弟俩。奇力勉强克制住挪动的欲望，暗暗希望他们没有露出马脚。“我知道你们俩还很年轻还需要学习历练，但我仍然希望能倚仗你们。这次全身而退我们很走运，但我们不能光靠运气。”奇力低下头，渐渐意识到他们的疏忽可能造成多么严重的后果。

等索林转身大步走向营地，菲力悄悄握住他的手捏了捏。他们无言地原地站了会，菲力凑过来飞快地在他的额头留下一吻。

遥遥无期太残忍了，作为勇敢的矮人或许他们可以再冒一次险，只是得等到比较安全的区域。没错，就是这样。奇力大步跟上他的兄长。


	5. This Restless Fever In My Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：albion  
> 配对：Throin/Fili/Kili  
> 分级：G

I.

 

他们总是在一起。他看见了，他没有反对。

 

“甘道夫找到个飞贼。”菲力说，“地址就在夏尔的某个地方，对方叫……包金斯？”他皱着眉回忆巫师的话。

 

“索林在埃瑞德鲁音。其他人会收到消息的。”

 

他们一起出发、一起抵达，一起站在圆形的木门外等待。菲力满脸笑容，为即将开始的旅程摩拳擦掌。奇力已经等不及了。

 

索林终于找到了袋底洞，他看向他的外甥们，笑着点头。

 

II.

 

菲力是他的继承人，拥有狮子般勇敢的心，高山一样强壮，磐石一样坚定。在他身上，索林看到一面铜墙铁壁，矮人的骄傲刻在他的双剑上，织在他的毛领里，束在他的银环中。但奇力是能撼动岩石的怒涛，激烈、热情、锋芒毕露。他令索林想起摩利亚外的自己，高举佩剑，口中怒吼：“Du Bekar! Du Bekar!”

 

有时候索林看着黑发的外甥感到忧虑，奇力向他学得太多，要知道刚则易折，他担心如果真有那么一天，连菲力也无法再支撑起奇力。他知道他们俩离不开彼此，因为弗林战死时索林的灵魂也被硬生生撕扯开，从此只得孤零零地面对世界。

 

他害怕这次远征会将他们拆散。

 

III.

 

他们在山腹内狂奔，身后成千上百只半兽人紧追不舍。索林看见菲力挥舞着双剑战斗，金色的发辫在火光中飞扬。

 

但他没有看到黑发的外甥，有那么一瞬间恐慌在索林心头弥漫。

 

一把梯子横空出世，奇力冲过来紧跟到菲力身后，他们的银色发夹反射着同样的微光。索林又找到了呼吸。

 

“战斗！战斗！”有人呼喊，巴林砸开半兽人的下巴，葛罗音挥动斧头，欧音横扫长杖。

 

他的家人们安然无恙。

 

他们从摇摆的木梁跃到对面。菲力砍断绳索起跳，索林只消一眼就知道距离太远，他冲上前伸手。菲力抓住了他的手臂，一切都好。

 

IV.

 

当他一步一步走下燃烧的树干，他没有想着他们，他想的是阿索格，想到了他的祖父、父亲、纳因、方丁、弗林，以及所有战死在摩利亚外的族人。

 

他要在这里了结阿索格，为都灵一族报血海深仇。

 

V.

 

弗林有一头金发，浅蓝色的眼睛，爱笑的面容，菲力像极了他。如果说菲力是黄金，那么奇力就是子夜，与索林如出一辙。

 

他们相像得令人疼痛。

 

“你的继承人与你的兄弟那么像。”巴林靠着墙，告诉正给佩剑上光的索林，“你应该高兴才对。”

 

“是好兆头。”德瓦林就站在附近打磨Ukhlaz，“他的精神在他们身上得以重生。”

 

索林又往剑锋上倒了些润滑油，沿着剑身抹到剑把缓缓返回剑尖。

 

VI.

 

他放开比尔博回头查看他的外甥和族人。每个人的脸上都洋溢着喜悦，除了德瓦林看起来还有微词。菲力用拇指勾住腰带，笑着听奇力说个不停。

 

他们站在一座高耸突兀的山峰上，埃瑞堡依然远在天边。但欧音看到一只飞向孤山的鸟儿。尽管还有黑森林和恶龙挡在他们的前方，索林依然露出了笑容。

 

很快，他心想，我将坐在祖父的厅堂里，我的外甥们站在我身旁。我要给他们王子应有的一切。我要在被龙焰肆虐过的焦土上重建先人的辉煌，我的家族将生生不息，而我将平静地迎接死亡。

 

菲力和奇力都出生在埃瑞德鲁音。他们的童年在人类孩童俯视的眼睛下度过，他们在人类的铁匠铺工作，靠父亲和舅舅辛苦换来的食物勉强果腹。那不是索林想给他们的生活。

 

 

VII.

 

菲力出生时，蒂斯将他拉到一旁，给他看一张精致的婴儿床，周围放满了其他矮人家庭赠送的礼物。索林圈住她的肩膀，露出许久未见的笑容。

 

VIII.

 

奇力出生时，菲力已经五岁了。奇力从婴儿时就是个不让人省心的孩子，总是哭个不停，只有菲力能让他安静下来。菲力会趴在那张旧婴儿床边，伸出手指让弟弟用小小的手掌握住。

 

IX.

他看到了他们。血漫过他的眼睛顺着脸颊往下滴淌。菲力和奇力，银色的反光和金色的头发，挥舞刀剑抵挡百倍于他们的敌人，保护他们的舅舅。

 

他们的国王。

 

索林握住折断的手臂，喘了口气。他看到菲力倒在兽人的锤子下，听见悲鸣，直到一支箭刺穿奇力的喉咙。

 

索林闭上眼，看到埃瑞堡的覆灭。

 

“对不起。”

 

-~.~-~.~-~.~-

 

这许多浓情炽爱，

可够一分为二？

达蒙不能独占我的爱，

亚历克西斯无法忘怀；

但亚历克西斯不能俘获我的爱，

若没有达蒙与他同来。

 

亚历克西斯独身前来，

我思念达蒙叹息伤哀；

但若亚历克西斯不愿再来，

达蒙亦得不到我的青睐。

倘他二人携手同来，

与我一般憔悴伤怀，

叹息叹息，小死一回，呜呼哀哉！

 

有翼的神灵请治愈我的爱，

这血液中躁动的狂乱；

收回哪支金箭，收回哪份爱？

达蒙将带走我的未来，

亚历克西斯留下迷失的爱。

 

《On Her Loving Two Equally》

\--- Aphra Behn (1640?-1689)

 

 

注：

Du Bekar: To Arms!

Ukhlaz: Grasper，德瓦林的双斧之一。还有一把叫Umraz（Keeper）。

诗没有找到正式的翻译版本，只好自己动手勉强翻了下。


	6. Playing Favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：waldorph  
> 配对：Thorin/Kili  
> 分级：E  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/595893

索林的偏爱一眼便知。菲力基本上不介意，只在奇力暗示地抚摸弓身时翻个白眼自顾自走开。索林不是没惩罚过奇力，可次数一多他渐渐意识到，惩罚恰恰起了截然相反的作用。

菲力是他妹妹的长子，也是他的继承人，打小在长辈们严苛的目光下艰苦训练背负着压力和质疑。时隔多年后都灵家族又有了两个男孩；奇力，身为年幼的次子，自然备受宠爱。

菲力可靠能干，就像另一个没有裹覆悲痛与仇恨的索林。想到将来有他领导族人，索林无比欣慰。另一方面，奇力始终坚持使用弓箭。

索林没少动怒，难以接受至亲选择精灵擅长的武器。只有懦夫才使用弓箭，因为用它们射杀敌人时不需要直视死者的眼睛。这样的武器没有荣誉可言。

索林已经数不清他指出过多少次了。

“我喜欢。”奇力总是这样回答，顺便拉开弓朝靶子射上一箭。如果索林够聪明，第一次听到这些任性的话时就该掉头走人，绕开妹妹的家，把心思从她的儿子身上挪走，直到找他们加入远征队的那天。

可是都灵人体内流淌的血注定了他们无法抗拒黑暗中的闪光，索林也不例外。

::: :::

“用你的剑。”索林边说边走向站在树林前的奇力。他没有理由特地拜访妹妹家，不过有没有一个理由并不重要。人类和精灵在这方面蒙昧愚笨，矮人可不一样，他们懂得把渴望和需求放在第一位，他们的欲望不仅限于黄金珠宝，也包括一切光彩夺目的事物或人。他妹妹知道奇力是他的最爱就够了，其余的无关紧要。

奇力一门心思扑在弓上。听到声音，他抬头看看索林，又瞥了眼丢在旁边的佩剑，满不在乎地低下脑袋继续为弓弦润滑。

“你是矮人。”索林忍耐地提醒道，有时候他觉得奇力一定忘了这个事实。奇力的某些地方太不像个矮人了，每每叫他伤透脑筋。

“我在想——”奇力只当没有听见，眯起眼睛打量树林，“今天我要从林子里抓头野兽来骑。”

尽管知道他是故意挑衅，索林还是咬了饵。“哦？”

“嗯哼。比如抓头鹿，长尖牙的那种。”奇力将手指抵到嘴边模仿长长的獠牙看起来蠢透了，然而索林的渴望分毫未损。

“我猜你还能找着几把精灵的剑。”

“我打算用三叶草做顶王冠戴。”奇力一本正经地接道。

“是吗。”索林把他推到附近的树干上捏起下巴吻住。没一会奇力便在唇齿的交锋中缴械投降，交出主导权，不过他还没有放弃耍嘴皮子。

“不一定。”等索林终于松开后，他大口大口喘着气补充，“你不可能跟精灵上床。”

“不要在这种时候提精——”斥责才说到一半，索林猛然收声，发现了奇力眼中藏都藏不住的得意与快活。他应该好好责罚他，但此刻索林也有他自己的打算和由来已久的渴望亟待纾解。他已经失去了太多放弃得太多，眼前这个不包括在内。

索林退开几步，解开皮带脱掉外套和上衣，满意地看到奇力紧盯着他逐渐裸露的身体，同时手忙脚乱地扒掉自己的衣物。

索林刚刚摆脱最后一层布料，奇力就迫不及待地扑了上来，含住他的嘴唇贪婪地吮吸。肌肤贴合的感觉让人陶醉，奇力在他掌下显得格外瘦小轻盈，以矮人的标准他纤细得不可思议。

奇力已经硬了，诚实的反应也即刻唤醒了索林的欲望，他可以假装这不是他的目的，但与之相反，索林直接了当地发出指示：“跪到地上去。”

等他从外套里找出装油脂的小罐时，奇力已经熟练地摆好了姿势，弓背抬臀极尽所能展示身体。索林强咽下怒火，他没有教过奇力这些取悦人的手段，显然在他之前已经有人染指过他的人——没错，奇力属于他，正如埃瑞堡也属于他——理所当然、毋庸置疑。

索林跪到奇力身后，将沾了油脂的手指压进穴口。奇力的内部柔顺而又火烫，热情地接纳他的进驻。索林用另一只手圈紧自己的阴茎，压抑立刻占有对方的急切和冲动。

“我不是第一次，”奇力只凭五个字就把气氛破坏得一干二净，“所以你可——”

就为这个，索林一口气加到三根手指。如果他想藉此惩罚奇力，那么他彻底料错了，略显粗暴的举动反而牵引出更多喘息和沉醉的呻吟。

既然如此，索林扶住阴茎对准奇力的入口。他想过再多做些前戏，充分预热身体，甚至考虑过找一张舒服的床躺下。不过很明显，以上都是白费心机。

索林一寸一寸向内挺进，不慌不忙地控制节奏。他是国王，他不允许自己表现得急不可耐，好像发情的动物般成为欲望的奴隶。

全部插入后，索林保持不动停留了一会，奇力急躁往后靠，从喉咙里发出催促声。

“你就不能动一动吗——”奇力不满地抱怨，反手绕到他腰后按压。不管索林还残存了几分自制或者自认为应该如何掌控节奏，他没能止住冲口而出的低吼。因为奇力就在他身下，被他打开、贯穿，却依然渴望他给予更多。

索林全部抽出又猛力顶入，力道大得惊人，速度越来越激进。奇力用双手撑住地面，不顾一切地迎合他的撞击。

奇力发出的声音，还有那紧窒火热的甬道，都再再刺激着索林的欲望，为他的渴望和贪婪点燃熊熊烈火，一如激烈的战斗与黄澄澄的金币，唤醒血管中野蛮暴力的因子，使他变得肆无忌惮，只记得追逐和掠夺。他沉浸在愈积愈高的快感中，死死箍住奇力的腰臀，不在乎手劲之大势必留下瘀痕，也忘了关照另一个人的欲望，只是不断地抽出顶入，沿着奇力的后背啃咬舔舐。

奇力的脑袋垂在手臂间，发出破碎的呜咽声，只能勉强用手肘撑住上半身，承受来自后方凶猛的侵犯。完美地、彻底地接受他。

“索林，”终于奇力哑声求饶起来，“拜托，求你，碰碰我——”

索林调整姿势，伸手圈住奇力的阴茎拉扯套弄。奇力被一次次往后拉向撞击又被推得向前戳进他的拳头，几乎被连番无情的夹击撕碎了神志，如果索林还有余力分出心思，他或许会为自己的残忍感到一丁点儿抱歉。奇力已经到了临界点，内部痉挛似地收缩，戳刺也彻底失去了章法。

“来吧。”他沉声催促。奇力猛烈地抽噎，声音窒息似的卡在喉咙里，温热的体液洒满索林的指尖和掌心。

如果温柔一些，现在最好抽出来射在地上或者奇力的后背上方便清理，但索林不是软心肠的人。越过顶点时，他奋力抓紧奇力的腰向后压，张嘴咬住他的肩膀，确保每一滴精液射进奇力体内的最深处，从内部标记他。奇力脖子上的吻痕将告诉所有人他属于谁，这个认知满足了索林的狂热。

“我走不了了。”奇力哀叫，“你抱我回去。”

索林没有抱他，但他仔仔细细地检查了一遍奇力，确认没有造成任何实质伤害。

::: :::

“你偏心了。”巴林在一个山村里当珠宝匠，索林第一次带男孩们去那儿时他就看出来了。年轻人在柜台后嬉笑玩闹。索林抓住奇力的衣摆警告地看了他一眼，才放手让他追着菲力跑出店门冲上街道。

“他用弓箭。”索林回答。

于是每当奇力背着弓箭出现，巴林总要暗暗发笑，不过后来那更多的是因为索林态度上的转变——索林还是会不快，不过现在连他也无法否认：拥有一个弓箭手确实使他们受益良多。

奇力比谁都清楚这点，因为只要时间允许，他总不忘在射出第一箭前丢给索林个得意的笑容。

 

::: :::

 

奇力是魔鬼的馈赠，菲力一边看着他弟弟跟同龄人摔跤一边漫不经心的评论。奇力哈哈大笑。他所有的情绪都写在脸上，一定是继承了他的父亲。你只管叫他走两步，他就自个儿迫不及待地跑上了。

从很久以前奇力就掌握了从睫毛底下瞅人的技巧，怎么用最让人遐想的姿势紧贴索林，还有如何把吃饭变成赤裸裸的挑逗。奇力所做的一切都像是挑衅，所有这一切，索林敢肯定，都是蓄意为之。

所以，当他命令男孩跪下时，那实在不能怪他。奇力讨厌惩罚，但他总是会兴奋；屁股被打得红宝石般通红一点儿也不妨碍他在索林的大腿上放荡的扭动。

“你逼我的。”索林告诉他，抬手又是一掌。奇力拽着他的裤腿，呼吸急促炽热，阴茎硬得生痛。“我不能放任你的行为。”

他停下手，抚摸奇力的臀瓣，没有理会呜咽声。索林国王或许没有国土，但他的血记得征服，他要奇力屈从他的意愿。每一次达到目的都是一个胜利的开始。

他用手指描绘奇力的入口，聆听尖锐的抽气声。有时候奇力需要耐心安慰，有时候则只想要痛痛快快操上一回。奇力滑下他的大腿，解开他的裤子，埋进他的腿间，含住他的欲望。那么今天奇力想要的是后者。

索林梳理奇力的头发，托住他的后脑勺，盯着眼前的景象，看着奇力热切地吞吐他的阴茎，如此轻易地令他硬挺，如此地驾轻就熟。

魔鬼的馈赠，索林咽下呻吟，心中默念。

等他高潮后，奇力又仔细将没能及时咽下的精液舔干净。索林对分享味道没有兴趣，结果奇力更加起劲地追着他索吻，不过索林也不怎么介意，毕竟他那么殷勤地把一切都收拾干净了。

索林将奇力拉起来，让他坐到大腿上。奇力吃痛的哼哼，索林拉开他的衣领亲吻肩膀。奇力笑出声来，知道索林只是想逃避接吻。他一心一意地贴着索林的大腿磨蹭，很快笑声就变成了无助的喘息，他的专心要是用在别的场合多半能收获不少赞许，可惜现在只是让他看起来更放荡了点。

还是那句话，索林也不怎么介意就是了。


End file.
